Laboratory tests play a significant role in electric motor development—automotive electric motor development in particular because automotive environments present a wide variety of loading and ambient conditions. Therefore, laboratory tests should validate electric motor design and extended operation for such environments in a relatively brief amount of time and in a reliable and repeatable manner.